


Help he’s following me

by AnaCastaneda



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Smut, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaCastaneda/pseuds/AnaCastaneda
Summary: A story on how Diego and Eudora met
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Help he’s following me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic and so it’s probably not the best. English is also my second language but hope you enjoy :) also this is a WORK IN PROGRESS

**DIEGO POV :**

“Your fired” the man mumbled.   
“OH COME ON... YOU KNOW I’M THE BEST DETECTIVE AND THIS CITY NEEDS ME” Diego yelled.   
“you may be the best detective but you have to work as a team and control your anger” the captain mumbled whilst putting his head in his hands.   
“I will, come on Sir one last chance” Diego asked.   
“you’ve had 46 last chances”   
“so that’s it, your just gonna kick me out, just like that” Diego said trying not to lose his temper.   
“I’m sorry hargreeves...your just not cut out for this” the man said.   
“what a waste of 6 years” Diego mumbled whilst slamming the office door. He got into his car and punched the steering wheel to release his built up anger. He had lost the one thing he had worked for and now he had nothing. He was upset and what’s the best thing to do when your upset... GET DRUNK he thought.   
  
**Eudora POV :**  
Eudora had been trying to find someone to date for a couple of weeks, every man was just using her for her body so instead she tried a dating app and set up a date with a guy. They both decided to go to a bar for their first date. 

  
“so your telling me you accidentally tasered your boss” the guy was laughing and so was Eudora.   
“he jump scared me... it was his way of teaching us not to be scared” she said taking a sip of her drink. At last she had found a nice guy to date, they were both hitting it off and she was happy.   
  


**Diego POV :**

Diego walked into the bar. He was angry and he got more angry seeing all the people having fun together whilst he was alone. He ordered a drink and set his eyes on a beautiful woman he thought. Too bad she seemed like she was enjoying herself with another dude. Another thing he was pissed off about. He took a sip and felt a relief feeling the burn in his throat. He hated when his brother klaus drank alcohol but now he knows why he got addicted to it. He finished his drink and ordered another and another. He was pretty sure he was drunk but he didn’t care. A few minutes later he saw the woman he had previously seen get up to use the restroom.   
“that son of a bitch” he said whilst noticing the dude get out a pill and stir it in the woman’s drink. He couldn’t see clearly but he knew what he saw. He stumbled up and grabbed the dude and pushed him out the door. Diego was drunk and angry so he took his anger out on the guy. He got a glass and smashed it over the guys head. He then punched his face and grabbed a knife and cut his arm. He wasn’t a murder but he was definitely not letting this guy get away easily. Diego kicked the guy in his groin and then in the face. Diego then proceeded to throw the guy into a wall and left him there. He then walked away whilst leaving the money for his and the woman’s drinks. He called the police and left them an anonymous tip and walked away.   
  


“please...” someone tugged at his arm and he turned around, it was the woman at the bar she stumbled onto him and she fell on the floor. Shit, he forgot to warn her about the drink he remembered  
  


“Help...he.. he’s following me” she managed to say pointing in the direction of a clearly drunk dude. Wow so many people wanted this girl he thought. He was tired and couldn’t be asked to fight anyone again. He wasn’t in the right state to either since he himself was drunk. He decided to just help the girl to his house and let her crash at his place whilst the pill wore off. He picked her up and put her arm around his head.   
  


“Come on dude, that’s my girl” the pervert said whilst tugging at the woman.   
“Leave her alone dude, she’s my girlfriend we’ve been dating for two months” Diego lied.   
“I smell bullshit” the dude said walking away seeing Diegos knife strap.   
“shame on you girl, this mans just gonna use you, why you think he’s taking you instead of calling the police” the man said. The guy had a point but Diego just ignored him. Diego proceeded to put the woman in the backseat of his car. He needed someone to talk to so he knew the woman couldn’t hear him so he decided to just talk to her.   
  


“I’m not gonna do anything... I know you can’t hear me but I got fired today and here I am still helping out citizens but now I’m not getting paid for it” he chuckled.   
  
“you know your a perv magnet... I mean I don’t blame them, your gorgeous but jeez keep it in the pants you know what I’m saying” 

“I shouldn’t really be driving but I wasn’t gonna carry you home. I’m sure we’ll be fine though” he said laughing and with that he pulled into the gym parking lot.

**Eudora POV :**

eudora was enjoying her date with the man from the dating app. She decided to go to the toilet and also she needed to fix herself up. She started hearing some loud crashes. Drunks she thought. She was off duty so she didn’t really care and plus she needed some time to enjoy herself. She left the toilet and noticed the man she was on a date with had left. Shit she thought. She was pissed and decided to finish her drink and go home. After she finished her drink she gained an agonising head ache. She saw a guy in the corner of the room get up toward her. She quickly hurried off into the streets before her legs were turning to jelly. She quickly saw a man and tugged his arm whilst she fell to the floor.   
  


“Please” she murmured. The man quickly turned around and took note of the situation.   
  


“help...he..he’s following me” she couldn’t feel her legs and she still had her terrible headache. The man looked angry and she thought he was just gonna leave her there but he quickly picked her up and she was so thankful. She felt her whole body become paralysed and could barely make out the two men talking. The only thing she heard was “that mans just gonna take you, why you think he’s taking you and not calling the police” they had a point. This guy was a stranger. She felt stupid for trusting him. She only had her sight and what she saw was this man putting her in his car. She was terrified. She was being kidnapped she thought. She could see that the man talking but she couldn’t hear what he was saying properly. She only made out a little of what the man was saying. “Your gorgeous” she heard and if she wasn’t freaking out before she definitely was now. The man pulled into a parking lot that she didn’t recognise and now she was freaking out even more. She was scared for her life. 

diego carried the woman into the boiler room and placed her gently on the bed. It was a warm night and so he took the jacket off the woman and put it on his chair. Eudora was freaking out. He just took her jacket off and it was going to happen. She mentally prepared herself but then the man walked away. Diego went to the sink and filled a bottle with water. He knew about this sort of stuff from the police academy and so he knew for her to recover quicker she needed water. Diego opened her mouth and poured it in. Eudora was struggling to drink but she managed it. She felt a relief when she heard the man talk.  
  
“sorry if I choked you” he chuckled. He left the bottle on the bedside table. 

“WHEN YOU WAKE UP MAKE SURE YOU FINISH THE WATER” he screamed in the woman’s ear so she could definitely hear her. Eudora was laughing inside because of how stupid the man sounded since she could hear okay now.

“ALSO I KNOW YOU MIGHT BE CREEPED OUT AND THAT’S OKAY BUT DON’T LEAVE STRAIGHT AWAY BECAUSE YOUR BODY WILL WAKE UP AND THEN FALL BACK ASLEEP” he continued screaming. Eudora remembered this from the detective school. She heard the mans footsteps here and there. Diego was setting up a bed using a blanket and an old sweater his mom Grace had knitted for him as a pillow since he only had one and the woman was using it. Eudora then heard a shower being turned on and whilst the man was showering she glanced at the surroundings.

Diego turned on the shower and took of his shirt and pants and then once he was finished he put on some old joggers and went to sleep. Eudora heard the mans breathing steady to a rhythm and then she heard snores. She could finally move and so she drank the water and then tried to leave. Diego quickly woke up to the footsteps and he startled the woman by jumping up and grabbing a knife. 

“Ahh PLEASE DON’T HURT ME” Eudora was scared. Diego quickly came back to his senses and the memories of earlier came back to him.   
  


“Oh shit.. I’m sorry. It’s reflexes” he said putting the knife down. The woman let out a awkward laugh and she thought she had to leave quickly. She knew she could find a safer place so she bolted out as fast as she could. Diego checked the clock and it had only been 2 hours meaning the woman wasn’t fully recovered. He quickly ran after her. They had both ran about 4 blocks until the woman was slowing down. Diego was still running steadily as his father Reginald had trained him.   
  


“why are you following me perv” she screamed Diego quickly came to a stop after hearing those words. He was still shirtless and only wearing joggers so from the looks of the people nearby he did look like it.   
  


“Is that what you think” he screamed walking towards the woman.   
  


“I saved you from not one but two pervs earlier” he said in the woman’s ear.   
  


“W..what” the woman was confused. 

“oh you didn’t know, that asshole you were for some odd reason were dating put that pill in your drink and guess who gave him what he deserved... me.. and then who saved you from the dude following you when YOU asked for MY help... but noooo I’m the perv aren’t I?” Eudora instantly felt bad hearing the man talk. But suddenly her legs turned to jelly again. Diego noticed and quickly saved her from hitting the floor.   
  


“what you looking at, my girls just sleep waking” he yelled at all the on lookers who were giving him nasty looks. Eudora heard and was internally laughing. Diego took her home and placed her on the bed again.   
  


“ONCE YOU BACK YOU CAN LEAVE THIS TIME BECAUSE THE PILL WOULD’VE WORN OFF BUT MAKE SURE YOU STILL DRINK THE WATER BOTTLE AGAIN” Diego screamed in her ear deafening her since she could hear perfect. 

Diego then fell back asleep and didn’t wake up until the morning. It was 8am and he looked on to his bed but there was no sign of the woman. He was a little sad but it was okay he had his bed now. he moved to his bed and fell back into a light sleep. 

“I made you breakfast” Diego quickly jumped up and grabbed a knife but this time Eudora didn’t get scared. Diego realised and chuckled.   
  


“uhhh why” he said in his morning voice.   
  


“figured it was the least I could do for saving my ass last night. She said handing him the plate. The woman had made him french toast just like Grace used to make him. He took a bite as the woman picked up the blanket on the floor.   
  


“woahhh you don’t have to clean up after me” he said putting down the plate and taking the blanket off her. She chuckled and sat down on the bed whilst Diego folded the blanket and put it away.   
  


“ I never got your name by the way” the woman asked.   
  


“Well I thought you knew my name” he asked Eudora was confused.   
  


“ i don’t remember” she said

”you said it yourself my names... perv” Diego mocked. Eudora felt bad but Diego was laughing.   
  


“I’m joking my names Diego, how about you, what’s your name” he said snickering as he sat down next to her but making sure he left a gap so she didn’t feel uncomfortable.   
  


“you said my name last night” the woman said seriously.   
  


“Uhh” Diego was trying to remember but he couldn’t.   
  


“My names gorgeous, don’t you remember in the car” she laughed. Diego blushed and got embarrassed.   
  


“did you uh hear everything I said” he asked.   
  


“no that’s the only thing I heard from the car” she answered smiling.   
  


“well, what I said was you were a perv magnet, and that I didn’t blame them cause your gorgeous” he said looking at her. Eudora blushed and then she leaned closer and kissed him... and then he kissed her back but then Diego pulled away.  
  


“Shit no... uh we can’t... I mean you don’t owe me anything” he stuttered out. 

“Uhh what” the woman asked. 

“you know.. you don’t have to thank me with this... it’s okay” Diego said getting up and walking to the sink.   
  


“no.. uh that wasn’t a thanks” Eudora said getting up and following him.

”you can...go home now if you want” Diego said scrubbing the plate with a sponge.   
  


“what if... I want to stay” she said.   
  


“why would you want to stay” he said and then turned around to face the woman.   
  


“oh” he said and washed the soap of his hands. He kissed her gently and then he took her hand and lead them to his bed. Diego was rough looking but his body and lips were soft against hers. The woman took off her top and pants and Diego was marking her neck. He gently removed the woman’s thong and slowly rubbed her clit. She let out a moan whilst rolling her eyes back. Diego quickly licked his two fingers and placed them inside the woman as she moaned in pleasure. She had never had a man so gentle and one that was actually focused on pleasuring her instead of themselves. She could feel Diegos dick hardening. She took Diegos fingers out of her.   
  


“what’s wrong... do you not want to-“ she cut Diego off by untying his joggers and pulling them down releasing his boner. Diego laughed as he got up and found a condom in his draw. He ripped it open with his teeth and put it on. The woman was getting hornier and hornier but he quickly filled her with his dick and they both let out a moan. Diego slowly moved in and out of the woman adjusting her hole to fit. Diego felt so good to the woman. He was making sure she was okay and no man had ever done that for her. She turned Diego over and kissed him whilst slowly bouncing on his dick. God she felt good Diego thought. The woman started going faster and swallowed all of Diegos moans. She stroked a scar that above his head and then moved the hair out of his flustered face. She kissed his neck and slowly moved up to his jaw and then his ear. The woman came and then Diego came after. Diego tied the condom and threw it into the trash can and then held the woman in his arms. The woman rested on Diegos bicep as she snuggled towards him. He kissed her head and then like that he was drifting off to sleep.   
“it’s Eudora..” the woman mumbled.   
“that’s my name.. Eudora patch” she said as she herself started dosing off. Diego smiled. And like that they were both asleep.


End file.
